twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Tamal
Tamal is a half-vampire, half-werewolf hybrid from south America. He is over 140 years old and now lives with Nahuel and his new family. He is the only known half-vampire, half-werewolf hybrid in existence. Early life nearly 140 years earlier Tamal's mother Alima lived in a tribe somewhere in South America. His mother was a beautiful women, and one day Joham, a vampire came across her and seduced her. Tamal was originally supposed to be a half-vampire, half-human hybrid until his mother was bitten by a werewolf half the way through her pregnancy, and turned his half-human side into a werewolf. Even though his mother made it through her transformation as a werewolf she wasn't strong enough to survive Tamal's birth. Tamal was born a natural way, and came to being at the physical age of 3 years within a week. After birth After Tamal's violent birth he fed on flesh instead of blood from humans and animals, sometime after the events of Breaking dawn ''he came across Hulien and Nahuel and joined their group Rising dawn Tamal comes to visit Renesmee Cullen at her party along with Nahuel and the rest of his coven. He orders a meeting with all other vampire leaders delaring the return of the children of the moon. He later joins the battle against the Volturi after it turns out for the worst and also takes control over a group of Newborn vampires and newly turned werewolves in their human forms which are destroyed during the battle. He later departs with Nahuel and hulien. Physical appearance he is described by Renesmee Cullen as fairly young with warm brown skin. He has eyes the colour of dark amber and short black hair. traits of species Tamal is the only male vampire-werewolf hybrid, He resembles a normal human and has the same temperature as one. His skin is rock hard and impossible to penetrate even by newborn standards and has a beating heart with blood that runs through his veins since he is half-werewolf, though the blood may be unupealing to vampires. He is also immortal, he continued growing at a rapid rate after birth and became a three year old only a week after birth. He can also produce werewolf and vampire venom able to turn humans into each immortal race. he can also turn his self into a wolf by will like the shapeshifters of La Push. He has the same abilities of a vampire which are stronger than 2 newborns. Diet Tamal can survive of flesh/meat or blood though he prefers flesh and finds blood as boring as water. Powers As he is half-vampire he possesses the abilities of a reular vampire; Such as enhanced strength, speed, immortality, endurance, durability and senses. Since he is also half-werewolf his vampire abilities are hightened. He is also able to take the form of a giant wolf by will and not depending on a full moon. His greatly improved vampiric skills become even greater during the full moon Etymology Tamal is Hindi for "dark tree" Appearance Tamal's only appearance is ''Rising dawn